


At Your Service

by magicalsalamander



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Dirty Talk, Dom Shownu, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Monsta X, Hybrid Shownu, Knotting, Kpop fanfic, Light Angst, Mates, Monsta-X, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kpop, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop scenarios, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x fanfic, monsta x imagines, monsta x scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: Your Grandpa adopted him, ex-K-9 police dog hybrid, to kept the auto shop safe. He had to fulfill his viscous guard dog hybrid appeal, but he was putty in your hands. However, when an unexpected event happens you take ownership of Hyun-woo, your best friend…but when tensions build, will he want to stay with you?





	At Your Service

The whine of drills and sparks singeing metal played in harmony with the sound of heavy rainfall. The toxic combination of gasoline, oil and fresh water bit at his sensitive nose. However, with the years spent in the auto shop the familiar smells have become comforting. He leaned against the steel service door frame, watching and guarding the entrance protecting the mechanics inside. The rain was thundering against the rooftop and metal awning shading the service doors. He closed his eyes, resting them just for a moment letting his six sense take over, as he was lulled by the cascading waterfall off the awning.

Wet footsteps sloshed against the asphalt, a new sound against the normal industrial noises. The shuffling of a paper bag accompanied the hurried steps. Inconspicuously, a floppy ear perked up towards the sound and when it got closer he pried open an eye. She was wrapped up tightly in a hoodie with her arms struggling over a large bag in her hands. She ran through the parking lot like she was running away from rolling lava. She broke thought he waterfall, her hoodie getting drenched, and pulled the hood of her hoodie back breathing a sigh of relief. He watched the pink and rosy burn on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. A smile radiated from her at him momentarily stopping Yoongi’s heart.

He closed his eye again, but a huff left you noticing his passive attitude. You pulled out a smaller bag out of the bigger paper bag you were carrying with a sly smile. You approached the emotionless Pinscher, full intent to rile him up. He seemed like a quite one with his stoic exterior, but he could yapp at times like a chihuahua. Hyun-woo put of this pretense of being an aggressor, a force to be reckoned with, but he melted like putty when it came to pets. You often believed it was the slant of his eyebrows. He was all bark no bite…at least when it came to you.

Grandpa ran this shop since his twenties proudly being open for almost fifty years. When he first opened the suburban neighborhood was nice, but as the decades rolled on the times weren’t as kind. He adopted Hyun-woo from the shelter after one too many break ins and cranky customers. He walked into the shelter with his hands clasped behind his back browsing the different cubbies with hybrids in them. He pulled a sour face when the workers offered him a bunny or kitten that tried to drag him in personally with their eyes. He insisted to the workers he wanted an aggressive, vicious looking dog hybrid. They sided eyed eachother attempting to catch up with him as he perused the isles. He stopped at the end of the isle eyeing the back of a tall, well-built Doberman, who rested his head on the wall in the corner of cage.

Grandpa tapped the window, but the hybrid remained motionless. He tried again, and the hybrid turned around squinting his eyes angrily at him for disrupting his sleep. The worker behind him politely attempted to redirect him again, but he didn’t budge, “this one. I want this one.”

The angsty hybrids eyes perked up, even standing up to approach the glass between them. The worker tried to bargain again, “he used to be a K-9 for the police, but he doesn’t do his job. He’s too lazy.” The Doberman growled at the worker who curled away from the glass at the noise. With his eyes still razor sharp he turned to Grandpa, “you want to adopt me?” Grandpa didn’t lose his confidence; his smile was still intact. “Yes, if you’ll come home with me.” The workers fiddled with their hands trying to come up with a plan together to divert him, but the bond was set. Hyun-woo nodded, his expression softening for a moment. Grandpa looked towards the staff, “well, what you are dilly-dallying around for, let’s get the adoption going whippersnappers?” He turned back to the hybrid, “what’s your name kid?” His floppy ears twitched along with his tail behind him, he’s never been asked that before, “…Hyun-woo…Sohn Hyun-woo.”

He could’ve gotten a dog, but he wanted someone that could actually talk back. When the family ran away from his lame jokes, Hyun-woo was the one who had to sit through them. He did it diligently though, he was patient and took everything. Given his face was robotic, then a forced amused smile would bloom out of it. He always gave an awkward laugh at the end to let Grandpa know he was listening. All his responses were short either yes or no, or if you were lucky a small phrase. It made the old man smile regardless. To Hyun-woo it was his way of paying Grandpa back.

You squatted down next to your family guardian, setting down the larger bag on the dry cement fishing out the smaller bag again. With your free hand you carded your finger over his bangs, brushing stray hair out of his eyes. You then scratched behind one of his floppy, black ears feeling his head lean into your touch. You were always glad that your grandpa decided not to crop his ears in efforts to make him look threating. You argued with your grandpa, the innocent fifteen-year-old when you first met eighteen-year-old Hyun-woo, “his eyes already are scary, just leave his ears alone.” Which wasn’t a complete lie, whenever he squinted and pulled that stoic expression, it promised nothing but nightmares.

Even though Hyun-woo, a majority of the time, was docile, you’ve seen the aggressive side of him once.

About six years ago you were working, but basically hanging out, as the receptionist for the auto shop during summer break in high school. Hyun-woo was outside guarding from his usual post by the service door. A middle age male customer came in to the shop obnoxiously chewing gum, acting haughty from the get-go. His choice of car was clearly making up for something he lacked. The man leaned against the counter trying to court you, even before you got the chance to ask, “how can I help you?”

From the outside Hyun-woo kept a close eye on the situation the whole time. Hyun-woo decided enough was enough when the man was breathing your air almost as soon as you exhaled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood between the customer and you, blocking you from seeing the pervert. Hyun-woo’s eyes barely looked up as they glowed behind the brim of his baseball cap (which had holes for his ears). In a bass growl, falling near an impossibly low register, the words tumbled off his tongue, “if you don’t want your car fixed, I suggest you leave.”

The customer scoffed leaning his head back chewing while he spoke, “ho-yeah, says who buddy?” He tried leaning on the counter pushing past Hyun-woo to potentially pick up where he left off at. Hyun-woo’s nostrils flared and whipped around grabbing onto pervert’s arm and shoved him face down onto the counter. There was a resounding crack from the wooden counter top. The customer began shouting, even claiming he would sue if Hyun-woo didn’t let go. Your alarms went off, so you pulled Hyun-woo off doing your best to hold him back. The growling didn’t stop though. The customer stood up haphazardly pointing a finger at you both, “I swear when I come back I’ll…I’ll!” He couldn’t finish his sentence finding his anger get the best of him and just ran out the front door and zooming off in his red car. Hyun-woo didn’t bother looking at you he returned to his post carrying on with his job. You were left there questioning what happened, but your stomach was doing flips on its own accord.

The pervert never returned.

He breathed out something like a sigh of relief enjoying the warmth from your hand. The cold was crisp, but you were a welcoming heat. When your hand stopped scratching, he wanted to whine out in protest. “I brought you something.” He pried one eye open again setting his sight on the familiar bag, then both eyes opened. His tail wagged behind him thumping against the metal frame. You couldn’t help but giggle and hand over the steaming goodies. Even when you didn’t have a reason to come over, you’d stop by just to see Hyun-woo, your best friend. Grandpa may have rescued him, but really Hyun-woo rescued you. He was always there for you, he was like a shadow preferring to watch from a distance.

He thanked you with a grunt fishing in the bag, biting into a hot one then immediately regretting it breathing out a billowing plume of steam. You lightly smacked his thigh then brought your thumb up to the edge of his lips wiping away stray crumbs. He stopped chewing as your soft thumb ran against his lower lip. He could smell your sweet perfume mixing in with the fresh rain. The sudden bite of gasoline seemed sweeter, he could get drunk off it. “Eat slow silly, I don’t have my CPR training yet.” His thumb swept across his lips before he took another bite. “Why do you need CPR training to be a secretary?” You brought an arm up resting your head in your hand, “It’s a—don’t speak with your mouth full—requirement and new law.” He watched a soft smile graze your face as your hand went back to swipe more crumbs off his face, but his hand encased around your wrist. He gulped hard, “I can clean myself Y/N.” You pulled your hand away settling to ruffle his hair out of spite. You stood back up before he could bark at you. “I’m going to give this to Grandpa, I’ll see you soon Hyun-woo.” He snatched your wrist once more and with pleading eyes peeking through his bangs, “just—just one more scratch before you go. You don’t have to…if you don’t want to.”

You set the bag back down, sitting across from him. In all honesty, you were the one who enjoyed petting him the most. It was sort of therapeutic and it gave you an excuse to spend time with Hyun-woo. He wasn’t much of talker, often opting out for a nap, but being in his presence was more than enough. Again, you carded your hand through his hair gently massaging and pampering him. Hyun-woo watched your expression carefully, the way your pupils dilated and how you breathed softly. He wanted to bring you in closer, hold you to him, but…he couldn’t. You were his best friend the family’s guardian, not ever to cross the line to…a lover.

Time blurred as the rain danced against the awning and the sparks never died out.

The rain eventually stopped and the seasoned changed, so did how cold this year’s winter felt. The news came unexpectedly a grim chill crept into the family. You were the last one to enter the office. You squeezed Hyun-woo’s hand before you left the lobby, not sure if it was more for you or him. The lawyer offered you a seat across him, “please, sit.” He cleared his throat, attempting some empathy for your situation. “Ms. Y/L/N I’m so sorry for your lost. It’s never easy to relay, but he left me with things to give you.” He opened a black case file, pulling out your grandfather’s will and testament. He slid a copy of the original over to you and spoke as you read it to yourself. “He left a some of his assets to you, but the auto shop will be taken care of by your father.” You continued to listen politely nodding along, but really you were immersed in reading his testament. “Y/N, you have a heart of gold. You think of others before yourself, and I’m sorry to put this burden on you, but I trust you with this the most. I’m transferring the ownership of Hyun-woo to you as he legal guardian. Please watch over him like you always have, he will protect you now.” Tears stained the crisp, white paper you sniffled and wiped away the tears apologizing to the lawyer for getting emotional.

“Your grandfather set up a fund for Hyun-woo to take care of him.” He slid over a bank book with the name Sohn Hyun-woo scribbled on the top by your grandfather. The meeting was wrapped up shortly afterwards, Grandpa was always straightforward with his wants. Everything didn’t sink in truly until I made it back to the lobby. Hyun-woo stood up noticing a change in your scent, smelling the strong scent of salt and stress pheromones. It smelled like rotten eggs that were soaked in the sea. You stood before him with a lowered head and as a single tear rolled down your cheek he caught it before it had a chance to gain momentum. You grabbed his hand lacing your cold one around his warmth, “let’s go home Hyun-woo.”

Hyun-woo’s never been to your new place, you just barely moved into the two-bedroom townhouse unit about three months ago. You finally saved up enough to leave your terrible previous roommates and find a place of your own. Working as a secretary for one of the CEO’s for a major company allowed you to slowly build up a savings. You wanted to leave apartments behind and upgraded to a house. However, that was still out of your budget, so you settled on a townhouse. It was narrow…and old, but it was still home. Hyun-woo’s eyes was busy looking around studying the street and the surrounding area, narrowing his eyes at any other pedestrians. He was nearly stepping on your heels, his instincts to protect you naturally taking over in this new environment. 

You walked up the short staircase to your navy-blue door with the golden numbers 45730 decorating the center. Before you left you forget to turn on the outdoor light, so you took your phone out to work as a flashlight. You jiggled the keys in the lock, since the lock was old it wasn’t a direct turn the key to right or left. Hyun-woo loomed over you, having already scouted out the area; his black tail was twitching back and forth, and his nostrils flared subtlety.

After the typical three jerks of the key in the lock, it budged to the left and opened the door. You let Hyun-woo go inside first, then closed the door behind you. He lugged two suitcases of his stuff with him setting them in the hallway. You took of your shoes placing them in the shoe rack next to the door. Hyun-woo watched everything you did and repeated after you. You flicked on the light turning around with your cheeks flushed, “it’s not much, but it’s home.”

He turned around after placing his shoes in the rack following your lead finally taking in your sanctuary. The first thing he noticed was the dark wood staircase leading upstairs, then the small living room. All the spaces in your home were utilized strategically. The living room was composed of a couch and a television with knickknacks around to follow your personality. It was all tasteful a blend between comfort and contemporary. The kitchen was directly afterwards but before the transition of rooms, below the ascending staircase was a staircase that lead downstairs to a basement floor. “I planned to turn the other room into some sort of office space, but it’s yours.” He nodded not bothering to look at you still looking around inspecting everything with his eyes. He wanted to learn everything, he couldn’t fully contain his excitement. He felt even more compelled to do so because this was your place.

You snapped your fingers at him already halfway down the stairs with a suitcase in tow, “Hyun-woo, come on follow me.” He followed with a suitcase in tow watching your hair bounce as you trotted down the stairs. You flicked on the light of the room. The decorating was simple a white desk with a table lamp, a twin sized bed with a fluffy white duvet. “The bed used to be mine from my last place, but if you don’t like it we can get you a new one.” His eyes were busy, not truly quiet believing yet that he was going to be living with you. You ran your fingers through your hair, “I’m going to make some dinner, feel free to look around and get comfortable. I’ll call you when it’s done.” He nodded still busy understanding his new territory. He liked this room, it was better than his old room at the mechanic shop which really was an office. On the outside he seemed nonchalant, but internally his stomach was doing flips.

You turned around once more in the doorway, messing with the edge of your shirt, “Hyun-woo.” He turned around abruptly his wagging tail halting, taking in your sudden closed off language. With a bit of courage, you reached out and slid your arms around his sides to rest your head on his wide chest. He was a muscle machine, so it felt like you were hugging a wall. He stood still, not quite sure where he should reciprocate or not, he wasn’t one for affectionate touches. “Are you okay? I haven’t’ had the chance to ask you yet.” All the muscles in his face relaxed and he slowly encased you in a bear hug. “I’ll be fine Y/N.” You stayed in his arms, his comforting scent of sandalwood and hints of floral tones instantly soothed you. You practically melted in his arms, but before you did you pulled away squeezing his hands and made your way back up the stairs.

He went into action immediately as you left inspecting everything in his new room. He brought the comforter to his nose, it smelled like detergent, but your scent was faintly still on it. His tail was wagging at a blurring speed. He left unpacking for later and decided to roam around the house. He bypassed you in the kitchen cutting up vegetables heading up to the second floor. He opened the first door in the hall finding a bathroom. He then moved onto the second room that was your bedroom. He hesitated, but stepped in cautiously, not totally sure if he should be in your room. The set up was simple, similar to his room, but it had a touch of you and a queen size bed. He looked out the window inspecting what was in the area noting to himself the street was just below. He needed to know all the spots in the house to make sure he could protect you anyway possible. He may not guard the auto shop anymore, but he wanted to protect his new home with the same, or even more attentiveness.

He was about to walk out of the room, but he stepped on something. He pulled his foot back inspecting the object though the darkness. His night vision wasn’t great, tittering somewhere between human and dog perception, but he felt fabric. It didn’t help that he was slightly colorblind due to his canine half. He bent down and picked it up squinting to take it in. When his vision finally focused he realized it was a black lacy bra. From his neck to his ears a hot crimson blush changed his tan pigment to a molten red tone. He dropped it back onto the floor as if he never touched it. He sped out of the room reprimanding himself and reminding himself you were his best friend and he had to protect you. You weren’t his…you weren’t his.

As he made his way back downstairs just as you were calling out for him, “Hyun-woo!” You were plating food but placed it on the coffee table instead of the two-seater dinner table. “I think it would be nice to watch some TV while we eat.” He sat next to you, opting to sit on the floor while you crossed your legs sitting on the couch. You turned and changed it to a channel you’d both enjoy. You ate slowly eying Hyun-woo every now and then finding it difficult to bring up what you wanted to tell him. After swallowing a bite, he turned to you, “spit it out Y/N.”

You almost choked on a bite of your own needing to take a swig of water before you spoke. You pulled up your purse and fished out the bank book handing it over. Hyun-woo turned to you as you set your plate down, the atmosphere felt thick. “Hyun-woo, I know grandpa switched ownership to me, but I don’t want you to think of me as your owner. You’re my best friend, not a…pet.” You spat out the last word, it left a bad taste in your mouth. “You’re an equal to me and…and…and.” He set down his plate turning to you lacing his fingers in yours running his thumb over your knuckles. You nearly jumped back not expecting the affection touch. He continued to stroke your knuckles basking in the low hum of the TV. He always had a way of letting you know silently things were okay. You took a deep breath, “if you don’t want to stay, you’re not obligated to. You can claim independence and I will support you.”

His thumb stopped rubbing over your knuckles stuck in a divot. His eyes finding your trembling ones. You wanted the best for him, and always wanted him to live the way he wanted. He deserved more than sticking by a service door and you wanted to give him the chance. His gentle stroking resumed, “I want to stay. I want to be with you.” The double meaning of his words went over your head, so instead you scooted towards him. “You want to stay?” He smiled brushing a loose strand of hair out of your face, “yes.” You encased his hand with both of yours, “we’ll figure it out things…together from here on out.” He looked up to your face, finding himself in the reflection of your eyes. He didn’t know where he’s going to end up, but as long as its near you, he knows he belongs there.

Together.

The sun and moon rose in intervals and before you knew it a month had passed by. Hyun-woo slept at dawn and woke up at noon, he found it hard breaking the old habit of staying up at night to guard. He would sit in the living room with the TV on low as he watched the windows. He felt at ease when he knew he was doing something for you. You sometimes would wake up and find him asleep on the couch. You’d always coax him to sleep in his bed with pets and as time went by he became more relaxed. You even took a few days off to spend time with him. The two of you had a rhythm and life went about as usual. You had to admit though, it felt nice coming home to someone. From the moment you moved into this house, it felt bare like it was missing life. It was something you couldn’t put your finger on or fulfill. He filled a whole you never knew you were missing until happiness was overflowing. Hyun-woo was home.

Your keys jiggled thrice before the lock gave way, “Hyun-woo, I’m home.” The house was quiet, and you saw why immediately. Hyun-woo had headphones in as he was watching some videos on your laptop. You hooked your house keys on the key rack and gently closed the door behind you. You tip toed your way over to the back of couch approaching the clueless Doberman. You’re truly surprised he hasn’t noticed you yet, he was really into the video he was watching. You stretched your neck to gander over his shoulder noticing what seemed to be a dance video. A cheshire grin grew as you slowly leaned from the back of the couch, almost resting your head on his shoulder. “What are you watching?”

A shiver ran down his spine setting each pore on alight from your hot breath on his cheek. He turned to the side immediately, instincts switched back on. You didn’t realize how close you were to his face, until he turned his lips skimmed yours. His smooth, pink lips grazed yours in what felt like slow motion. The thickness and natural pucker of them left a lasting effect. You pulled away slightly, not completely sure what to do. However, to egg on your confusion you felt a sense of regret. The tingle of his lips felt like pop rocks on yours. His eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. His pupils dilated, and his irises were engulfed black. Afraid to speak above a whisper, his tone came out more sultry than he wanted to, “Y/N?” His eyes darted down to your lips once then back up to yours, “when did you get home?”

His words were like a gong in your ear, a reminder that this wasn’t okay. He was your best friend. A swift kick of a reminder that best friends don’t brush lips or made your heart feel like it was going to burst out of your chest. You don’t exactly remember when this feeling bubbled in your gut. Maybe after he rescued you from the pervert, maybe you recognized earlier that he was handsome and smart. It was hard to put a finger on it.

You stood back up hurriedly and pointed to the door, “uhm, just a moment ago…I’ll go make something to eat. You must be hungry!” You ran into the kitchen holding a hand to your lips. Hyun-woo sat there, the headphones around his neck softly playing hip hop, in a daze not truly understanding what just happened. However, he knew…he wanted it to happen again.

You both sat at the dinner table silently nibbling on dinner. He was okay with the silence, but you weren’t. You didn’t to stay in this awkward phase, but you found yourself at lost for words. You wanted to feel his lips again. You wanted to inch closer until his breath sent nothing but electricity up your spine like a paralysis. He deserved better though. A million and one thoughts were running through your head. He knew you even better than the back of his own hand. He could tell you were tip toeing around acting like what happened earlier didn’t. He could smell the anxiety leaking from you. His heart was still racing from it, and he was more than grateful that you didn’t have hearing like a hybrid. However, if you listened close enough you could probably hear it.

He could admit that living with you for the past month has been the happiest time of his life. He found himself when you left, the first few weeks, marking his scent around the house. He listened to his instincts and acted upon them, telling him to leave a bit of claim of himself on you. He continuously did it because when you came back it would wear off after a few days. It was like he had no control over himself when it came to you.

After swallowing a bite, “how was work today?” Your fork in your hand clattered against your plate not expecting him to break the ice. You cleared your throat, “good, my boss has me running around doing extra work because of the upcoming office party this weekend.” He raised a brow, “do you want me to bite him for you, maybe that’ll give you more time?” A huff of a laugh left you, then you couldn’t help the breathy laughs that followed. “Only if you’ll bite him in the ass?” His face scrunched up in disgust, “look Y/N, I’m not into those kinks like you are.” Your mouth fell into an “O” shape, so you bunched up your paper napkin and threw it at him, “Hyun-woo!” He rolled his eyes teasingly and you both naturally fell into line again, running parallel to one another again.

You brushed the hair curtaining in your face to set behind your ear. He licked the sauce accumulating at the corner of his mouth. “Hyun-woo, can I ask you a favor?” Your eyes peered over to him with glossy, puppy eyes. His pointed tail thumped against the wood of the chair, snapping sideways enjoying the submissive look in your eyes. He nodded waiting for you to elaborate both set of ears open. “The office party is this weekend,” you pushed vegetables around on your plate feeling oddly nervous to ask him. He continued to chew staring at you, so you set down your fork feeling more stable that way. “We’re allowed to bring a guest. Would you come with me Hyun-woo? I would really like it if you could join me.” He didn’t mind being in crowds, but he wasn’t the type of person to really go for it either. He swallowed thickly nodding, “as long as we don’t have to stay the whole night.” You sighed in relief, “yeah, yeah, I just need to be there for a few hours. Thank you, Hyun-woo.”

He was fusing with the buttons of his black button up. You bought the shirt the day before and the buttons were just about struggled to stay shut in their eyelets. As long as he didn’t overdo it on the arm movement he figured it should be fine. He walked up the steps fixing his cuffs and looked in the mirror one last time fixing his hair. Surprisingly he felt a bit nervous, he’s never been to a party especially since it put on more pressure on him because these people were your peers. He was going to be on his behavior for your sake, or as you put it, “you don’t need to protect me here, so relax and enjoy it okay?” He scoffed thinking over your words again, how could he not protect you. That’s all he knew.

He heard your bare feet prodding down the staircase. You rounded the banister fixing an earring then smoothed out your dress, “how do I look?” Hyun-woo lifted a brow looking you up and down, he wired his jaw shut wiling it to stay that way. Your dress didn’t leave much to the imagination even though it was a modest bodycon. His eyes trailed the curve of your silhouette catching himself licking his lip. He bit it slightly to bringing himself back to reality. “You look pretty.” You were going to tease him, but you didn’t have much time left to get to the office. You thanked him and checked him over stepping close to fix his shirt. “I’ll keep in mind to get a size up next time…they look good on you.” A blush threated to burn on his cheeks feeling the soft pads of your fingers brush against his chest. In an inhale out of reflex he caught your scent as well mixed with a floral perfume. This night was going to be difficult considering your visuals were enough to have him wanting to brush your lips again. Patience, he was the master of that….but tonight you were pushing his limits.

Hyun-woo felt out of place at your office, he opted to stick close by you the whole time. The party was held on one of the rooftop lounges. When he walked in everyone was dressed to the nines, he felt underdressed. You let him know that these people over do it all the time, it’s a competition between themselves. You even winked at him, “you’re the best dressed Hyun-woo.” However, when the big executives came into the room you dismissed yourself for a moment to help your boss remember the faces and names of these people. “Save a dance for me later Hyun-woo.” He rolled his eyes, but you knew that was his way of sealing the deal.

He kept an eye on you the whole time you worked your way around the floor, you radiated a different glow amongst the crowd, so it was easy to find you. He sipped on the flute of whatever was in the glass, it was mostly in his hand to blend in. He brought it up to his lips gazing over the rim watching you. The way you stood with your shoulders back and the way your smile reached your eyes he could see why people gravitated to you.

His aura turned from a calm blue that bleed into a tangible emerald green. He watched as your boss slid a hand around your waist to sit at the small of your back and you didn’t even flinch. He began making his way through the crowd, excusing himself at people who had their noses in the air, wanting to break that very arm, but you looked over to him. Your expression towards him said it all, “stop, don’t.” He felt everyone blurring fast around him as you went on smiling to the people in front of you…and your boss. He set the flute down on a passing by waiter’s tray and faded away.

You strategically removed your bosses hand off your waist. In the aftermath of his unwelcomed touch, it felt like a greasy mark was left where his hand once was. His touch was cringeworthy, an act he put on in front of his colleagues to seem like a dominant male. You kept your eye on Hyun-woo, but when he approached you had to let him know you had everything under control. He needed to trust you, but when you looked for him again he vanished from your sight. You excused yourself with a polite nod and went to look for Hyun-woo.

He was all the way downstairs in lobby, sitting at one of the many tables. You approached him cautiously, the click of your stilettos letting him know you were near. When he didn’t answer you calling his name you sat across from him, but he didn’t spare you a glance. His anger only boiled more when you didn’t smell clean anymore, but a rancid males scent…that wasn’t his. “Hyun-woo, what’s wrong? Why did you leave?” He propped his chin on his hand, “I want to go home.” His tone was strict and a command, not a request. You felt a twinge of hurt, but you didn’t want to force him to stay for your sake. “Okay, let’s go home.”

The car ride back is deadly quiet, the only sounds are the low hum of the radio. Halfway through the drive home the clouds started rumbling, so you stole glances at Hyun-woo to make sure he was okay. Normally he was fine with rain, but thunderstorms threw off his senses. However, his continuing odd behavior seemed to override it. When you open the door to the house he brushed past you and descended into his cave. You barely racked your keys before you hear the slam of his door. You stood at the entrance, contemplating what to do. Would it be too much to let him mull it over on his own, or should you help him? You decide on the latter, things don’t solve themselves. Whatever this fit was it’s better to face it head on.

The descending staircase didn’t hold the same calm presence that you associated with Hyun-woo. You held onto the railing, your heels thumping as you walked down each step carefully before you stood in front of his door. Clenching and unclenching your fist you rasped your knuckles against the cold, hollow wood. He didn’t respond to you, so you carried on with persistence. “Hyun-woo, open the door…please.” When the sound of your heartbeat is the only thing you can hear, you bit back the feeling of disappointment. You tested the handle and it opened to a dark room.

He sat on the edge of his bed that was up against the wall with his head hung low. The moonlight that seeped through the equally as volatile clouds covered the room with a pale light. Blinking slowly, he brought his head up, the friendly brown warmth in his eyes toiling and swirling like thick tar. A flash of lighting broke through the cloud lighting up the room for a split second. His eyes were swimming with something dangerous. His black bangs hung over his eyes, you finally understood the fear of those on the receiving end. “H—Hyun-woo, what’s wrong? Why are you acting this way?” For the first time you saw his sharp canines as he pulled back his lips to growl. You took two steps back towards the doorway bracing a hand to your chest, you didn’t understand the change in his behavior.

“Talk to me Hyun-woo, what’s wrong?” Waves of your fear and anxiety rolled towards him, along with the scent of…your boss. It makes him more antsy, not sure where to displace his anger. He gripped the sheets tight in his clutches turning away from you. “I want to leave. I can’t stay here anymore.” Your knees felt weak, it was like he bit a chunk out of your heart and spit it out. Stinging tears welded up in the corners of your eye, but you found your voice, “why?” He sat up passing you to go into his closet lugging out a suitcase. You walked slowly over to him testing the waters and wrapped your hand around his arm, “Hyun—.” Your hand was an epicenter of warm ripples sending goosebumps to rise on his skin, an instant calming effect. His emerald marbling with yellow again to a tolerable color. He caught it again, your boss’s scent and it was like someone poured black into the cauldron again; an irreversible acidic green. With more force than necessary, he ripped your arm away. “I can’t stay y/n.” He fished around his closet pulling clothing from the hangers and stuffed it into his suitcase.

The sounds of your choked tears made him freeze. He rubbed his forehead letting a growl of frustration leave him. Another crack of lighting lit up the room as he chanced a glance over his shoulder, “is that all I can ever be to you…just a friend?” He didn’t want to come across this aggressive, but he couldn’t play ignorant anymore. He couldn’t just brush these feelings under the rug anymore. You were his best friend, but he wanted more, always have and always will. He turned to you and it gleamed at him, a single tear fell from your eye. His resolution didn’t break no matter how much he wants to bring you into his arms and forget it all. He had to be rational, rationalize his jealous by distancing himself.

“Hyun-woo —what are you—what’s gotten into you! Talk to me!” He spun around on the ball of his feet, the feral side of him take over. All rational out the widow, when you raised your voice at him. He was done with tip toeing like he was walking on eggshells. He was listening to his beast, each step he took towards you was like a predator closing in on its prey. The air around you thickened like you were drowning in molasses. You almost tripped stepping backwards, not sure how far Hyun-woo was going to go.

Your heel caught on the edge of the rug and you slipped backwards trying to catch onto anything before you met an end. Hyun-woo caged you in, his arm one wrapped tightly around your waist and the other slammed against the wall bracing the both of you. His head hung low with his bangs brushing against your cheek. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly feeling your stomach in your throat. He lifted his head gently brushing his lips on the outer shell of your ears, “I’m not one to share Y/N. I want you, more than a friend. All of you or nothing.”

A soft mewl left your lips without your control and a satisfied non-threatening growl left him, happy with your responses. The way his low growls sent vibrations to your core was sinful. “Hyun-woo, no, you don’t. You should find a mate, I can take you to a shelter or find someone online.” With every word it felt like you were swallowing hot coals, so you ignored the burn of your thoughts. “You deserve someone better…than me.” He brought his head back slightly his gleaming eyes still hung low, “no. I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

“Hyun-woo, please, think—,” you couldn’t find the words as his canines nibbled roughly on your ear lobe, then he licked affectionally afterwards. He was teasing you, playing with you, it must be the weather. His arm tightened around you when a new scent was introduced to him. He’s never smelled this on you before, but it was absolutely delicious. It urged him on further, he wanted—no needed—to drench you with his scent and mark you as his. He couldn’t stand it, you being touched by someone else, or you smelling like someone else, because you were his, his mate.

He flatted his tongue licking the exposed skin of your neck that your dress let him reach. Your arm latched onto his bicep squeezing it tight, a mix of a whine and yelp escaped you. “Hyun-woo, look at me please.” His tongue took a trail upwards towards your jaw, leaving kisses in its wake. He leaned his forehead against you with his eyes glued onto yours. He could see the flexions of your pupils, the windows to your souls laying everything on the table for him. He wanted to be let in. You brought a shaky hand up to his cheek, “do you mean that Hyun-woo?” Your soft touch made him close his eyes asking, pleading, his beast to wait and control itself. He nodded rubbing your foreheads together with a sound mixed between a hum and a grunt.

He was never good at expressing himself, never finding the right words or expressions. He was always characteristically cold, but it wasn’t intentional. At this moment he didn’t need much of that, he didn’t need fancy words or lengthy monologues…things should be simple. Love is simple. He opened his eyes slowly then licked his lips, “it’s always been you, baby girl.”

Like a reflex, your hand on his arm clenched at the nickname. Softly chuckling he returned to his new favorite spot, nuzzling against your ear again, “do you like that nickname…baby girl?” You nodded lightly afraid to commit to the name, afraid of the power it held over you. He bit teasingly on your ear, his voice in the deep register and commanding, “use your words baby girl.” Your back inclined off the wall feeling his hand on your waist trailing down to latch onto your hip. Through a shaky breath you lost your train of thought as his hand traced random patterns and massaged at your flesh. “Yes, I like it…I like you Hyun-woo.” His eyes took a deeper turn, taking you into the abyss that was him. He couldn’t bite back the smile threatening across his face.

A sense of relief flushed over him, finally.

He leaned in captured your soft lips with his. He felt like his head was swimming he wanted to swallow you, taste you, mold together. He held back his urge to take you right then and there wanting to coax more out of you. He never thought he’d live or see the day where you returned his feelings. His hands took a mind of their own, sliding and taking home all over you. To stabilize yourself your hands tangled in his thick black hair. Your hands found purchase finding his floppy ears caressing them softly. A mewl escaped you as you pulled away for a moment trying to find air, but he wasn’t having it. His lips caught yours again, a rumble erupting out of his throat. He felt like he couldn’t get enough, you tasted so sweet. He backed you flush into the wall and his kisses went from hard and passionate to soft and savoring.

You took this chance to switch things around and pushed him back until his calves met his bed. He pulled you down with him his arm was still tightly wrapped around your waist. You quickly adjusted yourself to straddle his thick thighs. He chased your lips, but you held a finger to his lips sitting patiently. Your eyes were half-lidded, lips swollen and bruised from kissing. God, you were a goddess to him, but you were a succubus in disguise.

He sat up groaning in protest, “what?” You snickered at his eagerness taking the liberty to grind against his already taunt crotch. You raised a brow at his whine as he threw his head back in lust. His normally stoic expression cracking under pleasure. He stopped you for a moment, “Y/N?” An airy laugh left you, so you leaned in traced the edge of his outer ear with your tongue, like he did early and nibbled on the fleshy lobe. “You made me really worried earlier Hyun-woo and you refused to speak to me. Do you think you deserve me going easy on you? To be easy and cave to the big, bad, wolf?” A whine left his lips at your clean words, but they held such filthy, he loved it. He pierced his lips together thin with a sultry exhale. You liked the sound of it so gyrated your hips over his feeling your panties soak up your essence. “Use your words…baby boy.” You breathed roughly into his ear with another swivel of your hips, “you’re going to listen to me baby boy, can you handle that?” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. His nails dug into the sheets feeling his thighs and senses losing it to you, “yes, I’ll be good.”

You slithered off his thighs, kissing a trail down his neck then to his collarbones as your hands were busy unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. You expanded your fingers letting them graze over his large thigh. Just as you wanted, a needy whine left his lips, “don’t tease me Y/N.” You smirked against his neck and brought down your hand on his thigh in a swift reminder who was in charge. “What was that baby boy?” He bit his lip holding back a snarky comment, so rewardingly you rubbed his thigh and kissed his lips once before moving away. “That’s what I thought.”

His mind was spinning, yes, he’s pictured you before in similar situations, but this threw everything out the water. The way your hands danced across his skin pleased his inner beast. Just you existing made him embarrassingly submissive, pliable to anything you wanted. Something about how you took control out of his hands and into yours was the biggest turn on. The big, scary guard dog was a puppy on a leash.

The sound of the zipper unraveling overpowered the sound of thunder. You continued to tease him further by reaching into his pants, but not into his underwear just placing your hand over his thick, hard cock. Shamelessly you already imagined him stretching you out. You reached in further towards his balls feeling a bulbous base to his cock. You wanted to ask what it was, but you didn’t want to take him out of the moment. He seethed through his teeth, biting back all his moans. “Don’t hold back baby boy, I want to hear you.” You gave a squeeze before you finally pulled down his slacks and underwear in one go.

His cock slapped against his stomach, the red tip was leaking precum rolling down the shaft. You looked up to Hyun-woo who was watching you with hooded eyes. You leaned in puckering your lips blowing air on it to elicit another whine from him. It caused a soft moan to leave you, his tight expression turned to a smirk. “I can smell you, Y/N, you’re so wet…just for me.” You didn’t want him to see the blush forming on your face, so you inched closer to him taking his thick cock in your hand over the bulbous end working your way up. His expression scrunched up in pleasure loving the feeling of your hand on him.

You started from the base leaving kitten kisses all the way up to the tip and swirled your tongue around the tip. You trailed your tongue between the slit collecting salty pre-cum. He attempted to thread a hand through your hair, but you held it down then trailed kisses down the side again. “You promised to be good? Do you want me to stop?” His eyes widened feeling your threat was very real he clutched at the sheets again. You encased your lips an inch around the tip, not wanting to waste any more time. Your hand was placed over what wasn’t in your mouth. You slid down slowly then back up to get used to his length. Each time he squirmed, moaning and pleading for you to not stop and how good he felt.

You felt proud that you were able to make him like this…you wanted to be the only one to make him feel like this. You glanced up and his half-lidded eyes were watching you. You dove deeper on him taking him as far back as you could giving yourself a moment, then swallowed. You could hear the sheets rip as a loud moan tore through the air. “Y/N, ah! That feels so good. If you keep doing that I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

You pulled off his cock with a string of saliva and a mix of him on your lips. He picked you off the floor pushing you to lay on the bed and before you could adjust yourself his hips were already cradling in yours. His lips found yours again, but with a renewed passion. This wasn’t how you planned for this to go, but you couldn’t really complain. You liked this side of Hyun-woo.

He could taste himself in your mouth and his tail wagged behind him overzealously. He was halfway through with marking you. His lip caught your bottom lips in his sharp canine nipping at it and pulling it back. His lips trailed down again your neck again leaving his collage of marks each mark fulfilling him a little more. He licked at your sternum, but your dress stopped him. He grew impatient and brought his hands up to your breast squeezing them once before his hands found the dress’s neckline. With barely any effort he ripped your dress and sat up when he continued to rip it until you were completely exposed. The black lacy bra (he stepped on was finally modeled) and matching panties were on full display. “Hyun-woo!” He leaned his head back taking you fully in his hands exploring over your sides and abdomen. “Do you want me to stop baby girl?” Your mewls and moans were caught in your throat as you shook your head feeling embarrassed about how much you wanted—no needed him.

He pulled down the straps and cups of your bra exposing your taunt buds to the cold air of the room. You gasped when his fingers pinched a bud and his tongue lapped at your other. He was intent on tasting everything. You weaved your fingers though his hair to run over his ears gently taking them between your fingers. A shiver ran down his spine and he nipped at your bud, you smiled to yourself, but it was wiped off your face when you cried out in pleasure.

You bucked up to him feeling his raw cock against your clothed core. Your jaw dropped when his thickness slid against your folds, your panties soaked up more of your lust. “Hyun-woo, please.” You clutched onto anything and everything, you’ve been prolonging the building climax that it felt like you were going to explode. He reached down over your underwear circling two fingers over your slit, but never truly touching your clit. He was soaking up all your sounds, as if your mewls and moans were his life source, he needed more. You groaned desperately and pulled him down crashing your lips onto his hoping he would get the message with your urgency.

He did when he put a thumb into the band of your underwear and pulled them off hearing the fabric rip and stretch at his aggressive yanking. Your scent hit him like a cement truck. “Hyun-woo, please, give me your cock. I can take it, please.” He believed you, you were soaking wet, your essence coated your upper thighs like a highlight. He rested his head on your chest willing the fog in his mind to dissipate so he could think rationally. He wanted a taste at the source, but he need to be inside you.

He yanked of his pants and underwear in one go and finally ripped the button up off and fished in his underwear drawer for a condom. Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline, “you have condoms Hyun-woo?” He wiggled his eyebrows, “we’re all adults here Y/N.” Before you could question him further he distracted you with kissing while he skillful rolled the condom on. 

Your breast were sore from his teeth marks and tight squeezes you felt raw but you liked it. The throb was addicting. He pulled away resting your foreheads together, “you’re so beautiful.” He stole your breath away again kissing you passionately. Silently he asked looking between you and his cock for permission. “Yes, Hyun-woo, please!” You bucked up against him one last time before he slid into you inch by inch. He shivered feeling your tight walls swallow him, encourage him to give you more. He pulled out then shallowly thrusting back in until he sat deep within you.

His voice was raspy breathing raggedly, but he reminded you, “breath Y/N, breath for me love.” You let out a shaky breath but in turn you clenched around him. Just as you imagined, the stretch was painful, but pleasured soon followed. He groaned in your ear, “relax for me.” You nodded against him and when you were ready you bucked against him with a mewl. He pulled almost all the way out and slowly slid back in. It was like you felt him in your throat, his heat rolled up from your center all the way to your ear tips. His thrust was slow and rhythmic until he couldn’t control himself anymore. He removed one of your legs from his waist hoisting it over his shoulder to change up the angle. He peppered your calf and knee with butterfly kisses, “you’re doing so good for me, you’re going to be so full of my knot.” You weren’t sure what he meant, you were trying to hang on against his snapping hips.

He flipped your leg over and then you on all fours, stopping his thrusting momentarily. “Yoongi please, don’t stop.” He was so clouded your words went in one ear and out the other. He was focused on the expanse of your back, so beautiful and he wanted to mark it up. His hands found their way up the shaft of your spine and went around to cup your breast groping and fondling with your nipples. He began thrusting into you again mumbling sweet confirmations into your ear. You could barely keep up with this pace his hips were snapping into yours, but you fought to stay up on all fours. “You going to take my knot, hmm? I’m going to come all over this pussy, this pussy is mine and only mine. Mine.”

His word riled him on, even though he wore a condom, he wanted nothing more than to fill you up with his seed and watch you swell. His cock rubbed against that sweet spot every time he pumped himself into you in the new position. With every thrust his bulb inched further in, stretching you out further to mold to him. You weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last, “Hyun-woo …I’m.” He didn’t need you to elaborate, the hand on your breast shimmed down with purpose and rubbed rapidly against your clit. The coil in your stomach kept compressing, tighter and tighter. He whined into a growl feeling you squeeze him for all he was worth and with one last hard thrust you came. Your vision was spent, eyes rolling as your body shook until Hyun-woo was the only thing supporting you up.

Your velvet walls pulsed in waves around him, it was so good he didn’t want it to stop. He couldn’t stay in this euphoric land when you were milking him for all he was worth. “I’m—I’m cumming. I’m going to cum baby girl.” His thrust became sloppy and you could feel your walls stretching with his cock. You fisted the sheet the stretch was painful. You were still sensitive from cumming, but jumping over the edge couldn’t have been sweeter.

The stretching stopped as he pulled out before the condom busted from the expansion of his cock. He pulled it off and came on your back, the hot, thick ribbons painting your back. You laid flat on your stomach trying to catch your breath. He loomed over you caging you in doing the same catching his breath. That was the hardest and most he’s ever came in his life. His tongue lapped up his cum on your back cleaning you up, while he waited for the knot to settle, but that would be a half hour from now. He wanted to go again, and again, but he didn’t have any more condoms.

He plopped beside you when he considered you clean enough and looped his arm around you to pull you towards him. You felt like you were burning up, but somehow his warmth wasn’t unwelcomed. You lazily brought your hand up to his cheek stroking over his sweaty temple, “wow.” He laughed leaning in to take your lips again, you could taste him on his tongue, but it wasn’t repulsive. His taste was bitter, but the aftermath kept you coming back for more. You pulled away from him breathless for the countless time. 

He brushed hair out of your face, “Y/N…I don’t like you. This was a mistake… I don’t like you.” The once harmonious, comfortable atmosphere shattered. Thunder cracked through the clouds again, reminding you of the world outside these four walls. You looked him in the eyes searching them for mischief, but there wasn’t any. Panic set in, was this only one sided, he never told you he liked you back. Your stomach sank to your feet and a sense of nausea sat in. You just threw away years of friendship, for a fuck? You tried wiggling out of his hold, but his arms circled around your waist tighter. “Hyun-woo, let me go!” You flipped onto your other side, but he brought your back into his chest. “It’s a mistake because I don’t like you…I love you.”

Your efforts to runaway halted, you wanted to turn around, but he held you securely. “Don’t turn around…I’m too embarrassed to say it to your face. I don’t know how else to say it. I’m not one for fancy things or shouting it from the rooftops, but I love you Y/N. I have and always will.” You shifted around against his will turning in his arm finally seeing the normally pale cheeks turn a rosy red. You stared as his lips then his eyes leaning in, “Hyun-woo.” Then a thunderclap sounded within the room. You smacked his bare chest hard, leaving a red hand print. His eyes grew a thousand times yelling out in pain, “Y/N! The fuck! What was that for?” You laughed faux attempting to sooth it, but truly wanting the sting to set in. “You can’t give me a heart attack like that, I did that so you know how I felt!” Enough though it hurt, and your hand print felt like it could blister into a scar he wiggled up and pounced on you leaving butterfly kisses all over your face. You giggled like a school girl and when he pulled away catching the way he looked down at you it was full of adoration and love. It made your heart squeeze impossibly. You repeated after him, “I love you too.”

The kisses went from innocent to passionate again. His knot settled down and he was ready for round two, and so were you. He pulled away from your feverish lips, “we don’t have another condom, we can’t.” This time around you wiggled your brows, “I have one in my purse.” Then this time his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and you giggled, “shut up and kiss me.” He laughed, more than happy to oblige.

“At your service baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 04/19/2018: [At Your Service](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/172753880168/at-your-service%22)


End file.
